


You can't hide from the Sun

by SelenaPrince



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaPrince/pseuds/SelenaPrince
Summary: Morning in Tokio is beautiful. But the Sun can't hide Akihito's bruises or the empty space in Asami's bed.Information was released, who will suffer because of it?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fist fanfiction, please be kind and excuse any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Morning in Tokio is beautiful.  
Akihito stood at a rooftop of an old warehouse, looking over the city. His bruised face clearly visible in the sun. He's crying, silently, while holding his broken phone and damaged camera.  
For once he doesn't care about the camera. He cares only about what he has done. The information he has given to the people that beat him up since nightfall till a few minutes ago. The information than will cost him the love of his life.  
He knows Asami is looking for him, he should call him, let him know he's alive, but... He can't make himself do it.  
So he stands over the city and waits, for what he doesn't know. He has no idea, what to do. 

Asami wakes up to an empty bed, it looks like Akihito didn't come home at all last night. He called him yesterday saying he had a stake out and will be late. It's quite unusual that he didn't come back or at least text him he won't.  
Never mind, Asami will call him from the limo, his kitten never runs too far.  
He gets up, takes a shower, drinks a cup of coffee and dresses in a three piece suit. The minute Kirishima knocks on the front door of the penthouse he is ready to leave.  
,,Good morning Asami-Sama." says Kei and follows Asami to the elevator and an underground garage.  
,,Kirishima, any report about Akihito's whereabouts? Has his bodyguard check in?" Asami asks with cigaret between his lips.  
,,No, Asami-sama." Kirishima answers and more hesitantly ads,,There has been no contact since 6pm yesterday. "  
,,Find him." is the clear order from Asami.  
,,Hai, Asami-sama."

Kuroda Shinji doesn't often have visitors and he definitely doesn't have visitors that pick his lock while he's home. Why in the world is Takaba Akihito standing in his apartment?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is Takaba doing in Kuroda's apartment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you asked for it!

,,Takaba Akihito, what the hell are you doing here?!" normally calm Kuroda yelled.  
,,Hej, Kuroda-san. I need your help." answer Akihito while looking at the floor, the bruises still visible and clothes covered in blood.  
Shinji, not expecting to hear something like that, stopped and just looked at him for a minute. Only now noticing the younger male's injuries. His new interest leads him to more findings as his red eyes, torn clothes, and missing shoes.  
,,Come and sit down Akihito, I'll make us some tea, there are blankets on the sofa." Kuroda says in a gentle voice.  
To his relief, the blond does as told. Shinji leaves the room to make tea, take a few rice crackers and take a breath in and out to calm himself some more.  
When he gets back Takaba is on the sofa with arms around his legs and three blankets around his shoulders, yet he is still shivering. Placing the tea on a table, Kuroda pours both of them a cup and hands one to Akihito.  
With shaking fingers Aki takes the cup and drinks deeply, almost burning his tongue. After a minute he looks at the prosecutor and says:  
,,I told the Aizukotetsu-kai who killed Yama-san."  
,,You mean Yamazaki, the corrupted detective that Ryuichi shot to save your life, that Yamazaki?" says Kuroda not understanding whats the problem.  
,,Yes, that Yamazaki." is the sad answer, it's a fact that still hurts. ,,But what no one knows is that he was an Aizukotetsu-kai member and he was protecting the group from the police and blaming other groups from their crimes. That's how Kuro Dokuhebi-kai was destroyed, murders that Aizukotetsu-kai committed were blamed on Kuro Dokuhebi-kai, Yama-san altered the evidence and not one member got away."  
,,But Yamazaki is dead."  
,,Yes, but it cost the Aizukotetsu-kai a lot of trouble and even after a year, they still want revenge." says Akihito in hurry with tears in his eyes.  
Kuroda finally understands.

Kirishima Kei is not having a good day. First, he gets a report that Takaba is missing... again. Then his bodyguard goes missing as well. He has already send a team to their last known location but they came up empty. Asami-sama is demanding answers, but he doesn't have any. And now on top of it all, the leader of Aizukotetsu-kai is requesting a meeting for an unknown reason. He tried to call Kuroda-san but it went to voice mail, it never goes to voice mail. What in the world is going on?!  
,,You alright, Kei?" asks Suoh suddenly, making Kirishima jump up from his chair.  
,,Dammit Kazumi, don't sneak up on me!" comes a breathless reply.  
Now he has Suoh's attention, Kei never swears and sneak up to the guy is nearly impossible. Don't let the glasses and suit fool you, Kirishima Kei is not someone you wanna piss off.  
,,What's going on? I haven't see you this jumpy since the Yakuza war five years ago."  
,,It's nothing." replays Kei getting his breathing under control. ,,Just a lot on my plate and not enough time."  
,,Don't bullshit me, I have seen you keep calm while writing a report, direct the men, protect Asami-sama, being shot at and return fire at the same time. So what is going on?" finishes Kazumi with real interest.  
Alright, so avoiding it didn't help. Let's go with plan B.  
,,It's the brat. He's still missing and Asami-sama is breathing down on my neck." Kirishima says, trying to make it believable, so he wouldn't have to bring up the Aizukotetsu-kai situation. He doesn't succeed.  
,,Kei, Takaba goes missing three times a month, Asami-sama is always the same about the situation. So, what is really happening?" still calm and still interested Suoh ask once again.  
Taking a deep breath, while arranging files on his desk, the man with glasses finally breaks ,,The Aizukotetsu-kai wants a meeting with us,tonight in the docks."  
,,Why?"  
,,No idea and they refused to tell me."  
,,What did Kuroda-san say?"  
,,I can't get a hold of him, it keeps going to the voice mail" taking off his glasses and massaging his nose, Kei ads ,,and I have no idea, how to tell it to Asami-sama, when he's in this mood, because of Takaba."  
,,Tell me what?" comes an angry question from an open door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and please comment!  
> Also this chapter involves my personal view on vol.9 chapter 79, if you see it differently, please excuse me :D

Liu Fei long as the head of the Baishe was busy like all the time. But lately his focus on work was only partial. Reason was a certain blond haired Russian... Mikhail Arbatov leader of the Bratva. 

Since he and Fei made a deal than saved Asami’s life, the Russian wouldn’t leave the Chinese man alone. Phone calls and text were a part of daily life. It took Mikhail almost four months, but in the end Fei long gave up and agreed to a meeting, that changed their lives.

Don’t be mistaken, it wasn’t easy and definitely not a fairy tale. They spend two months just talking, texting, going out for a meal, sharing a glass of wine…. Without being intimate, simply because their last encounter wasn’t that pleasant. Yeah sure, fighting their way out of capture together was great, but the night they spend together having sex… well it was painful for both of them. Arbatov couldn’t take the way Liu was hurting and Fei forced himself to take it for Asami’s sake. So yes, they had sex but it was mostly their bodies reacting to each other, than anything else, definitely no feelings involved.

After two months of talking and getting to know each other better, they finally breached the subject of their relationship..  
,,Are you in love with Asami?” brave as always Mikhail asked.  
,,I don’t know. I don’t think I am.” was an emotionless answer.  
,,Then why did you make the deal those months ago? Why did you allow me to hurt you?” came a question from Arbatov, while trying to keep his emotions in check.  
Fei long looked out of a window, they were in Moscow in one of Bratva’s hotels. They had dinner an hour ago in center, than agreed to a drink. Deciding they didn’t want to attack an unnecessary attention, they took a room and called a room service, for once agreeing on whiskey.

The room was silent. Everything was waiting for an answer from the Baishe. But he didn’t answer. He finished his drink and left the room, without saying a word or looking at his companion.

After the door closed behind Fei, Arbatov stood up and tossed his glass against the wall with a table not far behind. In matter of few minutes he destroyed most of the room. Now thinking about throwing the couch out of the window, he didn’t pay any attention to the door, otherwise he would know someone walked in and was now staring at him. No surprise he jumper high when a voice asked:  
,,What in the world do you think you’re doing?”  
Not knowing if he was hearing things Arbatov slowly turned around and couldn’t believe his eyes, what was Fei doing here? He walked out, he left, he left me here.  
,,It is impolite to stare.” amusement clear in his voice Liu asked again: ,,Now will you answer my question: What in the world are you doing?”  
Still speechless Mikhail did the only thing he could think of, he walked over to Fei long and hugged him tight, breathing in his scent. He always smelled like sakura tree and sometimes like drugs or gun powder, but mostly of sakura.

Fei, frozen in place for several seconds by the Russian’s actions, slowly returned the embrace. He was smaller than Arbatov so he allowed his head to rest on the Russian’s shoulder. They stood like that for a long time. The Sun knowing they will stop hiding from it and from each other, slowly left the city in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know, what you think, so I can continue or delete it.


End file.
